Plague
by choii-chan
Summary: Anne Peruka, 17 ans, futur hunter ou bien hunter tout court. Cherche à se faire une place dans le monde très fermé des hunter avec un rêve bien dérisoire en poche. Celui d'être hunter medecin. Mais est ce jouable avec un nen tel que le sien ? Et puis, s'il n'y avait que ça...
1. Survie X Peruka

**Chapitre 1 : Survie X Peruka**

Elle s'enfuyait en courant, paniquée et effrayée. Elle avait peur de se retourner car elle était à peu près certaine que les personnes avec qui elle faisait équipe s'étaient fait descendre ou pire encore. Ils la poursuivaient sans relâche et elle savait bien qu'ils ne la lâcheraient pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas obtempérer. Après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour en arriver là, il n'en était pas question. Il lui avait fallu faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour participer à cet examen et tout ce qui lui fallait, c'était le badge de la cible ou trois autres badges au hasard. Mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle n'était pas du genre à pouvoir vivre par elle-même. Elle ne savait ni chasser, ni pêcher et encore moins allumer un feu. Elle ne savait reconnaitre que ce qui était comestible ou ce qui pouvait constituer un poison. Elle était en soi, un atout. Et aussi un fardeau.

C'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui dans une telle situation. Parce qu'on l'avait abandonné car des adversaires plus forts la prenaient pour cible.

\- Ce qu'elle peut être pénible cette fille…. Elle va courir encore longtemps ? De toute façon, comment a-t-elle pu arriver jusque-là en un seul morceau ? Elle est si faible.

\- De toute façon, elle va bien finir par s'épuiser. On l'aura à ce moment-là.

Et ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver arriva. Elle trébucha contre une racine qu'elle n'avait pas vu et s'effondra au sol. Ses poursuivants avaient vite fait de la rattraper en prenant tous leurs temps, juste assez pour la voire ramper pitoyablement au sol.

Ses poursuivants se mirent à rire grassement. Ils savaient bien qu'au bout d'un certain temps, elle finirait par commettre une erreur. Et elle en paierait le prix. Mais avant ça… ils pouvaient bien s'amuser un peu non ? Sous ces vêtements amples ils arrivaient à distinguer des courbes harmonieuses et une peau magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui descendaient en cascade le long de son corps qui peinait à se relever et s'étaient emmêlés par endroits. Et il fallait bien avouer que son visage n'était pas désagréable à regarder…

Lorsque releva les yeux sur ses poursuivants et vit leurs regards intéressés, un sentiment d'horreur lui parvint. Que prévoyaient ils de lui faire au juste ?! Non… tout mais pas ça…

\- Arrêtez. Si c'est mon badge que vous voulez, je vous le donne. Ne vous approchez pas. Non. Pitié !

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette partie de l'île. Et même si on l'entendait crier et se débattre, personne ne viendrait l'aider, c'était la troisième étape du tournois des hunters, à ce stade, qui pouvait être assez fou pour se soucier du sort d'une inconnue ?

Ils étaient bien partis pour profiter d'elle, mais c'est alors que le sol se mit inexplicablement à trembler. De très faibles secousses se firent entendre et déstabilisèrent les trois poursuivants. Et puis plus rien avant que le sol ne se mette à exploser et que quelque chose de terrible en sorte. Les trois candidats se mirent à hurler. Elle se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux. Mais ça ne changea rien au fait qu'elle les entendit hurler avant de tomber sur l'herbe dans un bruit sourd. Puis le silence. Un silence effroyable. Elle avait tellement peur de découvrir ce qui avait tué ces trois-là qu'elle persista à se boucher les oreilles et à fermer les yeux, comme pour invoquer une sorte de déni. Dans son for intérieur, elle pria pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, une illusion, que la prairie soit vide mais, lorsqu'elle ouvrit un œil et qu'elle vit un visage impassible penché très près du sien, elle se mit à hurler.

Sauf qu'elle n'y arriva pas. La peur la paralysait entièrement. De même que la profondeur de ces yeux d'un noir intense et d'un vide sidéral. Ces cheveux longs et noirs lui arrivaient presque au bas du dos et sa peau était si pale, aussi pale que celle d'un mort.

En tentant d'échapper à son regard, elle tenta faiblement de reculer et heurta un cadavre sanguinolent. Curieusement, la peur gela ses réflexes et elle garda le silence. L'homme sourit. Et soudain, alors que la situation semblait au-delà du surréaliste, elle le revit creuser un trou dans le sol et s'enfouir dedans.

Le monstre était reparti.

Seuls trois cadavres subsistaient.

Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et faillit avoir un haut le cœur. Elle eut la force d'aller jusqu'à un arbre, de grimper dedans, puis de dormir.

. Elle avait encore du mal à le croire… Elle s'était enfuie dans la foret et avait courue de toute ses forces avant de réveiller par ses cris un monstre terrible qui massacra ses poursuivants avant de retourner dormir sous terre. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur et constata qu'il battait encore à tout rompre. Elle tomba de l'arbre et grogna, mieux valait éviter de réveiller ce monstre une nouvelle fois. Elle ouvrit son sac et se fit des injections : des vitamines et des stimulants pour rester sur ses gardes jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve, c'est-à-dire, dans moins de 36 heures.

Par chance, elle vit trois badges au sol à côté des cadavres. C'était son sésame pour la phase finale du tournoi. Il était pour elle hors de question de faire la fine bouche alors que trois badges étaient là, devant elle et lui offraient l'opportunité tant attendue de survivre.

Elle les ramassa et s'enfuit en courant.

**…**

36 heures plus tard, elle eut la chance de se retrouver parmi les dix derniers sur le dirigeable qui les mèneraient sur le lieu ultime de l'examen. Elle l'avait échappée belle ce coup-ci, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Mais alors…pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable sensation d'être épiée ? C'est vrai qu'à part l'examinatrice, elle était la seule fille à bord. Mais tout ça lui donnait un sentiment étrange. Et à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, plus rien. Tout ça était tellement bizarre qu'elle décida de se rapprocher d'un groupe de candidats qui avaient fini par devenir amis. Le numéro 99, Killua, Le numéro 404, Kurapica, le numéro 403, Leorio et le numéro 405, Gon. Et actuellement, ils semblaient paniquer pour une sorte de test de culture générale, mais après les avoir entendus, elle préféra les ignorer pour lire un livre avancé de médecine qu'elle avait embarqué avec elle. Il lui restait des passages à apprendre par cœur si elle voulait perfectionner ses connaissances.

Finalement, elle parvint à attirer l'attention de Léorio qui lui avoua qu'il voulait également devenir médecin. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres.

Au bout de quelques heures, alors que les candidats entraient et sortaient de leur face à face avec le très estimé président Netelo, ce fut à son tour d'entrer. Elle s'assit, nerveuse en face du président. Ce dernier semblait très chaleureux et à l'écoute.

\- Bonjour, numero 189, Anne Peruka.

Cette dernière acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Hum… cette petite entrevue est juste là pour établir l'ordre pour l'examen final du tournoi. Pour cela, vous devez juste répondre à quelques questions. Pouvons-nous commencer ? Bien… tout d'abord, si vous réussissez à obtenir la licence hunter, quel genre de hunter voudriez-vous être ?

\- Hunter médecin.

\- Un choix très noble, pour une des branches les plus difficiles.

\- Je pense pouvoir y arriver.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été sur de grand-chose, à part de ça. Et je veux servir autrui tout en me permettant d'approfondir mes connaissances et mes capacités. C'est pour cette raison que je souhaite devenir hunter.

\- Très bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Parmi ces photos, de qui te méfies tu le plus ?

Elle répondit sans hésiter :

\- Le numéro 44. C'est de loin la personne la plus effrayante et malsaine.

\- Et qui ne souhaites tu surtout pas affronter ?

La voix tremblante, elle désigna la photo de Guitaracuru, alias le numéro 301.

\- Lui. Surtout, tout sauf lui.

Elle risquerait d'en faire des cauchemars.

**…**

Après ça, quelques jours plus tard, le dirigeable atterrit dans la ville de Rebelia, face à un très luxueux hôtel dans lequel aurait lieu l'ultime examen. Et c'est là qu'on les informa que ce serait un tournoi inversé ou le plus faible d'entre eux serrait le seul à être recalé. Anne ne voulait surtout pas être cette personne. Ses autres potentiels ennemis étaient, Gon, Leorio, Kurapica, Killua, Hisoka, Enzo, Pokkle, Gitarakuru et Bodoro. En tous ils étaient dix. Sur 405.

Le premier à livrer un match fut le jeune Gon qui devait affronter Enzo. Ce fut assez terrible à voir car Enzo était largement plus fort que Gon qui se relevait toujours, têtu et tenace. Elle n'aimait pas voir les enfants se faire frapper, c'était donc assez difficile à regarder, surtout quand il lui a brisé le bras. Finalement son mental eut raison d'Enzo qui préféra abandonner, prétextant qu'il ne s'était pas émotionnellement préparé à torturer un enfant.

Et après ça, ce fut son tour. Elle devait affronter Léorio.

Y arriverait-t-elle ?

**A suivre…**


	2. Poignée de main X Yellumi

**Chapitre 2 : Poignée de main X Yellumi**

Ils se trouvaient dans une immense salle d'hôtel, un préau donnant sur un très beau jardin, le soleil baignant doucement les lieux de lumière. Un très bel endroit avec un sol en marbre et de très belles colonnes à l'architecture gréco-romaine . Le genre d'endroit où l'on devait organiser des galas de charité avec en musique de fond des orchestres classique et du champagne coulant à flot…

Mais aujourd'hui, ce lieu serait le théâtre de leurs combat acharnés pour la très convoitée License de hunter. Tandis qu'on transportait le candidat 405 dans une chambre annexe pour qu'il se repose, l'arbitre s'exclama :

\- Candidats suivants ! Le candidat 403, monsieur Léorio Paradinaito face au candidat 189, mademoiselle Anne Peruka.

Les deux adversaires firent quelques pas pour se rendre au milieu de la pièce. Pendant ce temps-là, les jury se demandaient qui gagneraient.

\- Vous en pensez quoi vous autres ? Fit Menchi à ses compagnons. Je suis plutôt perplexe, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils puissent tenir jusqu'au bout, surtout la fille.

\- Mais elle est tout de même arrivée à cuisiner de la très bonne nourriture.

\- Tss… Bouara…tu ne penses qu'à te remplir le ventre. Et vous Satotsu ?

\- Hum… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que durant la première épreuve, elle a fait preuve de beaucoup d'endurance et d'une forte volonté. Alors que beaucoup de candidats trainaient le pied et abandonnaient, elle faisait partie de la tête de peloton du début jusqu'à la fin. Ce qui me laisse deviner son excellente forme physique. Mais il est vrai que son adversaire est tout aussi tenace. Selon moi, c'est du 50-50.

Léorio avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son adversaire soit une femme ou un enfant ? Et cette fille était mignonne en plus… Comment le gentleman qu'il était pouvait se permettre de malmener le sexe faible ? Et en plus elle lui souriait. Raaaaah ! Que faire ? Il était prêt à tout pour devenir hunter, mais pas au prix de ses convictions ou de son esprit chevaleresque.

\- Dis…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu comptes vraiment devenir hunter medecin ?

\- Euh…fit-il gêné en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Oui. Evidemment

\- Quelle coïncidence. S'émerveilla Anne. Moi aussi ! Nous sommes donc des camarades marchant vers le même but. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Le match avait commencé mais les deux ne faisaient que parler. De loin, on entendait certains s'impatienter car ils avaient hâte que le duel finisse, pensant que la fille ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Assez en retrait pour se faire oublier, les numero 44 et 303 observaient la scène sans grand intérêt. C'était même assez franchement ennuyeux. Mais pour une raison qui échappait à Hisoka, son acolyte semblait avoir le regard rivé sur la fille.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ?

Gitarakuru se retourna subitement et eut une réaction qu'Hisoka ne sut interpréter. Il avait oublié que sous cette forme, parler se révélait assez compliqué pour son complice, alors il préféra ne rien dire de plus et observer ce combat de novice.

\- Euh, oui !

\- Alors avant de commencer ce match, souhaitons-nous bonne chance et que le meilleur gagne. Répliqua-elle en souriant et en lui présentant sa main, qu'il saisit.

Cependant, il ne remarqua pas que la couleur des ongles de la fille avaient changées de couleur, ni que de fines aiguilles pratiquement invisibles d'environ la moitié d'un centimètre sortait de chacun de ses doigts. Et ils se serrent la main. Ca ne dura qu'un bref instant avant qu'ils ne se mettent en garde. Mais à peine Léorio se mit à pointer sa lame face à Anne et à courir vers elle qu'il tomba à terre, incapable de se relever, à la surprise de tous.

Et il fut déclaré KO.

\- Anne Peruka est déclarée vainqueur.

\- Quoi ?! fit Enzo. Mais c'est impossible ! Elle ne l'a même pas touchée. Comment aurait-il pu ?

\- Si. Fit Kurapika en secouant la tête. Elle l'a bel et bien touché. Elle lui a serré la main, sachant délibérément que Leorio n'était pas du genre à se méfier d'une fille. Quel idiot.

Tous en partie la fixaient avec horreur alors que leurs regards alternaient entre l'homme qui gisait au sol et la fille au regard innocent et aux vêtements amples qui avait remporté sa victoire et la certitude de devenir hunter.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ?! s'écria Kurapika. Réponds !

Les yeux innocents de la fille devinrent froid et sa voix changea d'intonation, pour prendre celle d'un médecin décrivant la situation d'un patient.

\- J'ai engourdi son système neuronal. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir comment ou avec quoi. Actuellement ton ami a une sacrée fièvre. Plus tu lui feras boire d'eau, plus il se remettra vite. Dans une heure, sa crise sera finie et dans deux, il pourra se battre.

\- Tu as abusé de sa confiance.

\- Cela fait six ans que j'étudie la médecine. J'ai juste voulu lui donner une leçon.

\- Et qui est ?

\- De ne jamais être trop enthousiaste.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le bord de la pièce et partit s'asseoir plus loin en laissant Léorio sur place. La plupart étaient médusés. En particulier Menchi.

\- Vous avez vu ? C'était très faible mais… cette fille…. Elle le maitrise non ? J'ai pas rêvée ?

\- C'était dans ses doigts. Fit Bouara. Des aiguilles. Je déteste les aiguilles, ça fait mal.

\- En tout cas, fit Satotsu. Elle a l'étoffe de ce qu'elle souhaite devenir.

Anne Peruka ouvrit son sac et en sortit plusieurs seringues qu'elle s'injecta dans le bras, indifférente aux regards. Puis s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux à cause d'une aura particulièrement lugubre. Quelque chose de puissant et de glaçant. Une sensation horrible de vertige, de malaise ambiant. Et elle sentait que les autres aussi n'y étaient pas indifférents. Lorsque sa vue cessa d'être trouble, elle vit ce gamin, Killua complétement pétrifié face à …face à …

Lui ! C'était cet homme ! Celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans la foret, qui avait tué ces trois hommes et qui s'était endormi sous terre tout de suite après ! Le numéro 303, Guitarakuru. Non, il disait s'appeler Yelumi Zoldik. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ces deux-là étaient frères et tous deux membres de cette horrible famille d'assassins qui tuerait n'importe qui pour de l'argent.

Mieux valait éviter de se mêler de ce qui ne la concernait pas.

Après quelques mots, Killua abandonna et après ça, ce fut le tour de Kurapika contre Hisoka. Et à la surprise générale, ce fut le blondinet qui l'emporta. Après ça, il y eut le match Enzo contre Pokkle où Enzo intimida ce dernier jusqu'à la victoire. Et enfin, le match entre Bodoro et Léorio qui était comme promis, de nouveau sur pieds.

Un pro des techniques martiales s'étant entrainé toute sa vie face à un médecin novice amateur de poignard. Et alors que le match allait débuter, Killua qui n'était toujours pas dans son assiette tua Bodoro. Sa frappe fut si nette et chirurgicale qu'il lui arracha le cœur. Même elle ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver cet homme.

Mais c'était bête. Pourquoi le numéro 99 avait il fait ça au risque de se voir recalé ? Savoir à présent qui était le plus faible n'avait plus de sens désormais. On leur annonça qu'à part Bodoro qui était décédé et Killua qui avait enfreint la plus stricte des règles, les sept derniers étaient admis.

Cette fois ci c'était certain. Cette longue épreuve était enfin achevée.

…

Anne respira un bon coup… Enfin elle aurait le droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle était un peu triste pour ce garçon, car elle savait qu'il était très fort, mais après… elle n'allait pas le plaindre vu tout ce qu'elle avait traversée pour se montrer digne de cette License qu'on lui remettrait demain. Une fois toutes ses affaires posées dans sa chambre, elle descendit au restaurant pour manger. Elle prévoyait de se coucher tôt pour récupérer toutes les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait perdue. Ça commençait bien à se voir sur son visage. Mais ça en valait la peine, non ?

Elle partit se servir une assiette au buffet à volonté qui était en face et lorsqu'elle revint, il était là.

Le monstre. Non, Yelumi Zoldik.

Anne faillit en lâcher son assiette. Finalement, elle décida de s'asseoir à une autre table mais il releva son regard terriblement vide vers elle qui frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Maintenant qu'il révélait son vrai visage, il était encore plus effrayant qu'avant et le plus horrible, c'est que malgré tout, il osait se tenir là, au beau milieu d'un restaurant bondé comme une personne ordinaire alors qu'il pourrait tuer tous ces gens sans hésiter.

Mieux valait éviter de mécontenter ce type.

Anne décida donc de s'asseoir à sa table sans un mot et mangea. Non, rien que le fait qu'on puisse l'observer lui noua l'estomac. A moins que ça ne soit le fait qu'un psychopathe la regarde avec autant d'insistance qui puisse lui couper l'appétit. Au bout d'un long silence, il finit par dire :

\- Tu le maitrises n'est-ce pas ? Le Nen.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. S'il avait remarqué avec le peu de traces qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, c'est qu'il était doué. Ou bien expert. Mais face à un tel homme qui pourrait vite la prendre pour sa proie, elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Alors elle acquiesça.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Six ans. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie sur cette île. Je suppose que j'étais trop bruyante. Termina-t-elle après une longue hésitation.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas remercier ce type pour sa gentillesse. Et elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas non plus de la pitié. Non, elle l'avait juste dérangé alors qu'il dormait. Elle l'avait ennuyé. Donc si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose de sordide, c'était de sa faute. La malchance l'avait placé sur la route de ce tueur.

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre rire. C'était aussi léger que le tintement d'une cloche dans le vent, mais c'était réel.

Yelumi Zoldik était amusé, assez amusée par cette fille qui prenait autant de pincettes que possible pour ne pas le froisser. Elle était une petite souris qui faisait tout pour amadouer un gros tigre, car c'était là la juste différence de puissance entre eux deux. Mais il avait fait preuve de négligence si Hisoka avait remarqué l'intérêt qu'il lui portait, du coup, peut être valait-il mieux la tuer maintenant ? Mais vu ce qu'il était arrivé à ce Léorio, qui sait quels atouts elle avait encore dans sa manche ? Il ne lui avait suffi que d'un seul contact pour en finir avec lui.

\- Je… Je vous suis redevable. Finit-elle par avouer. Je vous dois trois vies.

\- Et qu'aurais tu fais s'il n'y avait eu personne pour t'aider ?

\- Alors je me serais davantage enfoncée dans la foret, jusqu'aux falaises et je me serais battue. J'aurais pris leurs badges à ces types et j'aurais jeté leurs cadavres à la mer. Après quoi, je me serais caché le reste du temps à l'abri des regards.

\- Qui était ta cible ?

\- La snipeuse que vous avez tué. Lorsque j'ai vu que vous aviez donné son badge à Hisoka, je me suis dit que c'était peine perdue…

Yelumi inclina un peu la tête sur le côté. Comme quoi…

Elle était peut-être un peu plus intéressante que prévu. Il n'avait pas trop fait attention à elle lors de la première épreuve, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle courrait assez vite et qu'elle avait un bon mental. Durant la troisième épreuve, elle était dans les dix premiers à sortir de l'épreuve de la tour. Et enfin, lorsqu'elle a affronté Léorio, ce faible qui ne manquait pas d'audace, elle réussit à le vaincre en déjouant son attention, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins et utilisa le nen, un très faible nen de transformation. Assez pour mettre Ko un homme en bonne santé. Au début, il pensait juste qu'elle était chanceuse, mais si ça se trouvait…

\- Si tu veux tant que ça m'être redevable, alors que dis-tu de m'affronter ?

\- Hein ?

Anne ne savait que dire…

**… A suivre**


	3. Kilua X Cours magistral

**Chapitre 3 : Kilua X Cours magistral**

Anne était sans voix. Il voulait l'affronter ? Elle ? A moins que ses oreilles ne lui jouent des tours ?

\- En fait, comme on doit attendre encore des heures avant d'obtenir notre licence, je cherchais un moyen de tuer le temps.

Donc elle n'était là que pour son amusement. Anne préférait de loin éviter ça. Servir de jouet à un Zoldik était très loin de son futur plan de carrière. Et trop lui dévoiler pourrait s'avérer fatal.

\- Ai-je le droit de refuser ?

\- Non. Lui répondit-il sans émotion apparente.

\- Pourtant, je doute que vous puissiez me forcer à quoi que ce soit, comme vous avez forcé votre frère à tuer ce vieux tout à l'heure. Si vous avez senti mon nen, tout le monde a pu sentir le vôtre. Un puissant nen de manipulation. Mais même le plus puissant des manipulateurs ne pourrait contraindre à sa volonté un homme sous quarante de fièvre ?

Yelumi fronça les sourcils. C'était si ennuyeux. Comment contraindre cette fille à jouer avec lui si cette dernière refusait ? Il ne voulait pas la tuer pour le moment ni lui faire du mal, et il ne pouvait pas la menacer car elle n'avait pas fait l'erreur de se lier d'amitié avec les finalistes. Alors quoi ?

\- Toi, tu sais que je suis un Zoldik ? Et tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Les Zoldik sont des tueurs à gage non ? Tant que je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires, il ne m'arrivera rien, je supose.

Yelumi écarquilla les yeux. Alors c'est comme ça ? Elle pense sérieusement que tant qu'elle restera en retrait et se fera oublier, elle vivra tranquillement sa vie ? Et s'il refusait ? Il lui avait sauvé la vie, ce n'était peut-être qu'un caprice, mais maintenant sa vie lui appartenait. Elle lui devait au moins trois vies après tout. Comment comptait-elle rembourser ?

C'est alors qu'un serveur vint lui apporter un téléphone disant que c'était urgent. Tss, il tombait vraiment au mauvais moment celui-là. Il la vit prendre le mobile et répondre.

\- Papa ? Oui, je vais bien. Oui. Je recevrai ma licence demain. Oui. Comment, tu es là-bas ? Et tu as gagné ? Génial. Je viendrai te voir à ton prochain combat si j'ai le temps, je prévois de m'entrainer et de me trouver un nouveau maitre. Et il faut que je trouve une fac. Hein ? Que je te soigne ? C'est plutôt tes adversaires que je devrai aider. Je te laisse. Bisou.

Elle raccrocha et redonna le mobile au serveur qui repartit sans attendre, terrifié par l'aura de Yelumi. Ce qu'il avait entendu lui apprit beaucoup de choses sur Anne Peruka. Mais la chose la plus importante se trouvait dans son regard. Alors que sa voix semblait sincère, comment aurait-il pu manquer ce vif éclat de haine qui animait si bien ses pupilles ?

\- Il semble que tu aies des projets.

\- Oui. Fit Anne évasive. Comme tout le monde. Après tout, obtenir la License n'est que le début. Et mon père semble déterminé à me faire suivre un chemin tout tracé.

\- Ton père ?

\- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas très important.

Yelumi ne fit aucune remarque, apparement il avait face à lui une vraie fille à papa. C'en était presque écœurant.

\- Tu sembles très chanceuse, te l'a-t-on déjà dit ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Fit-elle sombrement.

Après ça elle quitta la table et retourna dans sa chambre pour dormir. Mais malheureusement pour elle, ce fut une nuit difficile et pleine de cauchemars qui l'attendait.

Le lendemain, ses cernes furent encore plus évidentes alors qu'elle rejoignit les autres dans une salle où on leur expliquerait comment se servir de leur licence et des droits que le titre de hunter leur procurait. Elle fit de son mieux pour écouter tous les cours, mais avoir Yelumi Zoldik juste derrière elle était loin de tout repos. Il s'amusait à la déconcentrer lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, ce qui était fréquent. Et elle qui pensait avoir la paix après lui avoir dit qui était son père. D'habitude ça fonctionnait. Mais pas cette fois. Etrange.

Et au bout d'un moment, on entendit Leorio brailler comme quoi l'élimination de Killua était injuste. Elle aurait préféré qu'il se taise car primo, elle tombait de fatigue, deuxio, le gars derrière elle balançait des vagues de nen assez malveillantes qu'il fallait réfréner au plus vite donc…

\- Et toi Peruka, fit Pokkle, on ne t'a pas encore entendu sur le sujet.

\- Et que veux-tu que je dise ? Je ne le connais pas ce Killua. Il est certain que ses compétences sont suffisantes pour qu'il soit hunter, mais s'il pête les plombs à cause d'une dispute familiale alors… Et puis, vous souhaitez vraiment vous mêler des histoires d'une famille de tueurs à gage ?

Tout cela eut le mérite de refroidir l'ambiance de la pièce.

\- Ça ne nous regarde pas. Acheva Anne.

\- Mais il a été manipulé voyons ! s'époumona Léorio

\- Et qui peut le prouver ? Toi peut être ? Les seuls aptes à juger sont les examinateurs et le président et ils ont rendu leur verdict. C'est triste pour votre ami mais c'est ainsi.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Gon ouvrit la porte à la volée. Et se dirigea droit vers Yelumi en lui ordonnant de s'excuser devant Killua, mais face au manque total de réaction de Yelumi, Anne vit Gon se mettre en colère en disant qu'il n'était pas digne d'être son frère.

\- Hum… faut-il véritablement être digne dans ce cas ?

Gon lui empoigna fermement le poignet avec la ferme intention de le briser. Personne d'autre n'est intervenu pour quoi que ce soit. La plupart étaient soit du côté de Gon soit effrayé par le pouvoir de Yelumi.

\- Je veux retrouver Killua tout de suite. Si tu ne veux pas me dire où il est alors au moins, conduits moi jusqu'à lui.

\- Et peut-on savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- A ton avis ? Espèce d'idiot ! J'ai l'intention de le ramener avec moi !

\- C'est étrange… tu parles de lui comme s'il avait disparu ou comme si on l'avait trainé de force. Mais c'est lui qui a pris la décision de partir tout seul et sans l'aide de personne.

\- Oui, mais contre sa volonté, tu l'as manipulé. Alors pour moi ça ne fait aucune différence ! C'est comme s'il avait été enlevé !

Yelumi fronça les sourcils. Ce gamin était pénible, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une distraction inutile pour son frère ? Kilua avait de grandes capacités, il avait une brillante carrière d'assassin devant lui et on songeait même à en l'héritier de la famille. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre dans la lumière et être hunter, non, il était fait pour les ténèbres. Car tout comme lui, il était un tueur né. Tout comme un requin, même petit, ne saurait nager au milieu des poissons, un assassin ne deviendra jamais hunter. Autant lui éviter toute désillusion et supprimer ce gamin qui détournerait son petit frère du droit chemin.

Mais comment faire ? Hisoka ne voulait pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui et il n'était pas assez fou pour le provoquer inutilement. Il était son allié pour un temps, mais ce dernier était si lunatique que la situation pouvait changer en un rien de temps. Enfin, au moins, ces derniers jours n'auront pas été bien ennuyeux…

Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il force cet impertinent à lui lâcher le bras. Alors il activa son nen. Mais c'est à cet instant que le président Netelo se mit à parler en disant qu'il s'agissait justement du sujet de la discussion. Mais que malheureusement, chaque licence a été attribuée et qu'il était hors de question de revenir dessus. Ce qui clôt la discussion une fois pour toute.

\- Mais ! Mais alors ?! Tout ça n'aura servi à rien ?! s'écria Léorio.

\- Pas forcément fit sereinement le président. Vous vous serez rendu compte que nous ne sommes pas aussi rigides que vous pouvez le croire. Nous avons pris le temps d'écouter vos griefs et avons pris notre décision à la lumière des éléments nouveaux et de vos sentiments. Nous accordons une grande importance à ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Aussi, notre décision est unanime.

Gon finit par lâcher le bras de Yelumi, déçu. Et sur ces mots, les explications concernant la licence hunter venaient de prendre fin après quatre heures de cours magistral.

Seul Gon était resté dans la pièce pour rattraper son retard, mais Anne s'en fichait pas mal, car elle avait du sommeil à rattraper et se voyait bien dormir tout le reste de la journée pour récupérer. Au passage, elle vit Kurapica et Léorio qui devaient attendre à proximité. Elle s'arrêta devant eux sans les regarder.

\- Si vous tenez à cet enfant, tenez-le éloigné du numéro 303 et surtout du 44 car je crois qu'il lui a tapé dans l'œil.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Fit Léorio. Bien sûr qu'on est au courant. Mais que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ?! Nous ne pouvons que rester à ses côtés et voir.

\- C'est triste. Fit Anne. Je connais des gens comme Hisoka, tant qu'ils n'aura pas cequ'il veut, il s'acharnera sur votre ami et le détruira. Dire qu'il commençait à me manquer…

\- Tais-toi ! fit Léorio en colère. Tu ne sais rien et tu m'exaspère. Tu as triché, tu t'es joué de moi et j'ai été assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau. Un jour, j'aurais ma revanche.

Anne regarda le visage colérique de Léorio. Il était hors de lui, il ne semblait pas avoir digéré le coup de l'autre fois. Elle se mit à sourire avant de répondre :

\- On verra bien à ce moment-là. Salut.

Elle leur fit un signe de main avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs. Elle souriait toujours, presque de manière effrayante. Qu'importe l'avis de ce minable. Ils ne joueraient jamais dans la même cour. Comment un tel amateur pourrait-il la comprendre, elle ?

\- Cette fille… fit Kurapica, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est très loin de nous avoir tout révélé.

\- Je m'en moque, tu as vu comment elle m'a traité ?! Un jour je lui ferais ravaler sa condescendance.

\- Tu as le droit de rêver mon pauvre Léorio.

**A suivre…**


	4. Réception X Hunters

**Chapitre 4 : Réception X Hunters**

Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb toute la journée. Une boite de pilules trainait sur sa table de nuit, des somnifères. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre, il avait fait en sorte de ne rien toucher et surtout, d'effacer complètement sa présence. En zetsu presque parfait, il entra par la fenêtre restée ouverte pour laisser circuler le vent et le bon air. Et elle était là, sous ses yeux, endormie et parfaitement vulnérable. Combien en avait-il tué dans leur sommeil ? Ils étaient les plus faciles à éliminer. Il ne rencontrait jamais de résistance et le silence de la nuit l'apaisait. La lumière ne lui convenait pas. Il posa ses yeux absents dans la chambre, espionnant sa cible, tachant d'en découvrir un maximum sur elle. Il était curieux et ça faisait longtemps que tout avait perdu en éclat. Le monde ne semblait pour lui qu'un immense schéma, une mécanique de noir et de blanc à forte dominance de rouge. La couleur qu'il préférait le plus et qui lui allait le mieux. Mais elle, elle avait l'air si vulnérable emmitouflée dans cette couette blanche, à se débattre dans son sommeil comme si elle risquait sa propre vie.

Il mit sa main sur son front et utilisa son nen qui vibra doucement. Aussitôt, Anne se détendit. Elle semblait profondément sombrer en un sommeil réparateur. Amusé, l'ombre furtive d'un sourire sur son sinistre visage, il posa une boite au pied du lit et repartit par la fenêtre.

**…**

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Anne se réveilla en pleine forme. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait plus la pression d'être hunter sur les épaules. En tout cas, cette sieste l'avait apaisée, elle se sentait mieux. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 17h, dans deux heures et demi à peine, il y avait la réception qui clôturait l'examen de cette année. Apparemment, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'admis et ils étaient 8. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'aucun d'eux ne se revoient de leurs vies tant le monde était vaste, ou alors… le cercle très fermé des hunters ne feraient que les rapprocher au fil des années ? Elle en doutait. Mais qu'importe, après cette réception, elle reprendrait le cours de sa vie pour le meilleur voir le pire.

En sortant de la douche, elle vit une boite près de son lit. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir vu cette boite avant de s'endormir. Un frisson de peur la parcourut. Quelqu'un était venu la voir dormir et… il n'y avait qu'une personne assez tordue et obsessionnelle pour faire ça : Yelumi. Pas qu'Hisoka soit mieux, mais il traquait Gon. Et ce gamin était décidément très malchanceux.

Anne ouvrit la boite et en ressortit une très belle robe blanche à froufrou. Elle était vraiment surprise. C'est qu'il avait bon gout en plus…. Il lui avait envoyé une robe pour la réception alors qu'ils n'étaient pas obligé d'être sur leur 31 pour l'occasion. C'est qu'il voulait la voir porter cette robe. Qui était belle d'ailleurs. Mais tout son bon sens lui disait de refermer cette boite et d'oublier tout ça. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait redevable et se disait que de toute manière, il était fort possible qu'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Alors devait-elle céder à ce caprice…

Ou pas ?

…

19h30. Les membres du jury se rassemblèrent dans la salle prévue pour leur fête de fin de l'examen. Après tant d'épreuves, seuls huit d'entre eux arrivèrent au bout du chemin. Ils avaient mérités de faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit si ça les amusaient. Au bout d'un certain moment la plupart d'entre eux se réunirent autour d'un fastueux banquet prévu pour l'occasion et discutaient, tous joyeux de ce qu'ils feraient à l'avenir, de quel genre de hunter ils seraient … Certains allaient même jusqu'à s'échanger leurs numéros ou distribuer des cartes de visite.

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne la remarquèrent pas tout de suite lorsqu'elle entra.

On aurait presque dit une autre personne, toute droit sortie du rêve d'un psychopathe obsédé des lolitas. Mais pour elle, ça comptait comme une façon de le remercier. Et personne n'oserait dire quoi que ce soit vu comment Menchi était habillée. C'était horrible à voir.

Lorsqu'il vit ça, Hisoka se mit à ricaner :

\- Dis, tu sembles avoir une proie très coopérative.

\- Comme toi, je choisis bien qui j'épargne.

Mais tout de même, cette robe était parfaite, de même que tout le reste qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Pour quelques heures de plaisir, il avait dépensé de quoi tuer un homme. Mais…il ne le regrettait pas. Au contraire. Par contre, ça l'exaspérait qu'elle soit le centre de l'attention. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit seule, sans tout ce bruit et les badauds allant avec. Mais tout ne pouvait pas être parfait.

Anne passa une excellente soirée. Elle discuta un peu avec tout le monde, sauf Hisoka bien qu'il complimenta sa robe. Mais cela semblait ironique. En tout cas elle l'appréciait et les accessoires aussi. Surtout les chaussures à talon, elles étaient divines. Et elles claquaient avec insistance et orgueil au sol. Ça lui donnait davantage confiance en elle, surtout qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de vêtements. Au bout de trois bonnes heures, le vin lui montant un peu à la tête, elle sortit s'isoler un peu sur le balcon. Elle n'aurait pas du jouer avec Enzo et Léorio, quoique, ils étaient dans un état bien pire que le sien. Mais elle avait étrangement chaud à cause de tout ce vin.

Chaud….

Elle ferma les yeux un instant sans se rendre compte que dix minutes au moins s'étaient écoulées. Elle avait un peu le tournis. Du coup, elle ne se méfia pas lorsqu'une ombre se détacha du mur pour aller à sa rencontre. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

\- Ah ! C'est toi….

Et après ça… elle ne se souvint plus de rien.

…

Anne se réveilla en sursauts. Elle avait une de ses migraines…. Mais en activant légèrement son nen, sa tête s'apaisa immédiatement. Elle ignorait comment elle était arrivée là, mais c'était bien sa chambre, la porte était fermée à double tour et sa licence était bien en évidence sur sa table de chevet. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de bain, ce fut le drame.

\- Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh !

…

\- Encore une fois, le comité et moi-même vous félicitons d'avoir obtenu votre licence. Vous êtes désormais nos concurrents et nos rivaux. Peu importe la voix que vous suivrez, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Fit le président Netelo

Durant ce cours exposé, presque personne ne l'avait reconnue comparée à hier. Elle s'était mise une écharpe et des lunettes pour cacher sa mauvaise mine et surtout, le suçon que cet enfoiré lui avait fait. D'ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire cet espèce de… et impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit après qu'elle ait battu Enzo à un tournois de boisson. C'était mauvais… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que maintenant qu'ils étaient hunters, ce cinglé de Yelumi lui fit une tape dans le dos en disant qu'il fallait qu'ils remettent ça, qu'il s'était beaucoup amusé.

Anne regarda à droite comme à gauche en voyant qu'ils la regardaient tous bizarrement, à part les examinateurs qui étaient déjà rentrés. Elle murmura à voix basse :

\- Je vous jure que j'ignore totalement de quoi ils parlent et… nous ne sommes pas amis. Termina-t-elle dans un murmure, au cas où quelqu'un puisse se faire des films.

Mais c'est à cet instant qu'il choisit de débarquer.

\- Yo ! fit le nouvel arrivant à l'intention d'Anne. Il m'en a fallu du temps pour te retrouver. Si tu m'avais dis que tu passais l'examen des hunters, je t'aurais filé quelques tuyaux. Oh ! Ce sont tes amis là-bas ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'ami.

\- Bof, ce n'est pas très important de toute façon, père m'a demandé de venir te chercher, on s'en va. Fit ce dernier en lui prenant la main.

\- Mais et…

Yelumi s'énerva un peu plus. Qui était ce mec qui embarquait sa proie sans se faire prier ? Il décida d'activer son nen, ce qui rendit mal à l'aise les personnes autour. Mais ce type se mit à sourire. Et activa son nen à son tour, ce qui causa de très fortes bourrasques qui firent bouger à vive allure les nuages. Lorsque ce type releva les yeux, il sourit froidement.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de ruiner une réunion de famille.

\- Qui est tu, fit Yelumi en haussant le nen.

\- Casper Peruka, single hunter environnemental. Je suis en quelque sorte votre… ainé. Et quiconque harcèlera ma petite sœur préférée aura affaire à moi. Fit ce dernier en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Quelle petite sœur préférée ? Je suis la seule que tu aies.

\- J'avais oublié…. En route maintenant !

Anne se fit embarquer par son grand-frère et sous la stupeur générale, ils se mirent à voler. Elle regarda rapidement en direction de Yelumi avant de disparaitre à très grande vitesse dans le ciel. Elle qui avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas qu'on la remarque, avec un frère aussi exubérant c'était raté.

**A suivre…**


	5. Kasper X Tour céleste X Job

**Chapitre 5 : Casper X Tour céleste X Job ?**

Yellumi prit le temps de rester un peu en compagnie d'Hisoka, après tout, il n'avait pas encore de contrat de prévu et Kilua était en chemin pour rentrer à la maison. Il était donc soulagé. Mais cette émotion disparut bien vite lorsqu'il pensa à cet exaspérant blondinet qui osait lui voler sa proie sous son nez.

Casper Peruka, un hunter environnemental à ce qu'il disait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, un hunter environnemental ? Il n'en avait aucune idée… Pas que ça ait d'importance, mais de là à voler dans le ciel, hors de sa portée, il lui ferait payer un jour.

\- Dis.

\- Hum ? Fit Hisoka en jouant avec ses cartes.

\- Tu le connais ce type ? Il t'a regardé fixement.

\- Fufufu. Il ne m'aime pas. Nous nous sommes affrontés l'an dernier durant l'examen hunter. Je crois que c'est le seul à avoir été admis. Après avoir été disqualifié, j'ai appris que tous les autres participants étaient morts. A ce qu'on dit, une terrible tempête s'est levée et tous sont morts noyés ou électrocutés. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je doute sincèrement que tous ces gens soient mort de manière naturelle.

Yellumi n'eut aucune réaction,il se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le coté. Si c'était vrai, alors son nen devait être très puissant.

\- Tu penses qu'il est lié à la transformation ?

\- Peut-être aussi à l'émission et la manipulation. Mais il a un avantage certain comparé à nous. Il peut voler, lui.

**…**

Une fois dans le dirigeable de son frère, un immense bolide jaune, elle se retrouva dans une cabine remplie de cadeaux. C'était fou tout ce qu'il y avait. Anne le vit ouvrir une bouteille de champagne et verser l'alcool dans les deux verres, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Encore une fois, félicitation pour avoir réussi l'examen.

Casper souriait à pleine dent. Il semblait si heureux pour elle. Et il lui avait acheté tellement de choses… ça l'écœurait. Pourquoi se donnait il autant de mal pour elle alors que…

\- Dis… tu sais bien qu'elle est morte depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Même avec tout l'effort du monde, je ne pourrais jamais la remplacer.

Pendant un bref instant, le masque du grand frère parfait se fissura. Et des yeux terribles et implacables la regardèrent. Puis de nouveau, un grand sourire.

\- Encore une fois, tu as prouvé que tu étais digne de mon affection. Tu ne me déçois jamais, toi. Mais je m'égare… Tes cadeaux te plaisent ils ?

Après avoir soupiré, Anne se mit à sourire :

\- Oui grand frère, je les adore.

\- C'est bien. Alors grand frère est très content aussi.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence de mort. Rien que le fait d'être proche de ce type lui donnait envie de vomir. Ce n'est pas qu'elle le détestait, mais cette situation était si malsaine que par moment, elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour échapper à son emprise. Mais elle était stupide rien que d'y penser. Ca n'arriverait jamais.

Casper Peruka était un être aussi terrible que puissant, il tenait de son père. Elle ignorait exactement depuis quand cette comédie durait, mais il fallait qu'ils surmontent ça. Car Anne Peruka était morte depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant.

Et elle ça l'agaçait. Quand est-ce que tous ces gens allaient la considérer pour ce qu'elle était vraiment et pas comme la remplaçante de cette fille ? Mais en même temps, jamais elle n'oserait sortir par elle-même de cette situation. Car tout ce qu'elle avait, possédait, venait directement d'eux et de leur amour déformé. Sans ce nom, elle n'était rien. N'aspirait à rien et n'existait en rien.

Mais tous ses sentiments étaient surjoués. Tous les membres de sa famille étaient des inconnus pour elle. Mais elle ne comprenait pas… Que ses parents et son frère agissent ainsi, elle pouvait comprendre. Mais qu'en était-il de ses tantes et oncles et de leurs enfants ? On parlait tout de même de cent personnes, du clan Peruka dans son intégralité. Pourquoi faisaient-ils tous semblaient de traiter une étrangère comme si c'était leur parente la plus proche ? Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas savoir. Ces gens étaient pratiquement tous des hunters habitués au maniement du nen. Alors qui était réellement Anne Peruka, celle qui était morte il y a 15 ans ? Pourquoi entretenir ainsi sa mémoire ? Pourquoi vivait-elle cette vie ? Pour qui ?

**…**

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver à la tour céleste. C'était l'édifice le plus haut du monde à ce qu'on disait. On prétendait que cette tour possédait 250 étages et que des milliers de combattants expérimentés serraient prêts à tuer pour arriver au sommet de cette tour. Anne n'était pas vraiment intéressée par ces tournois mais son père en était friand. Et là où il se trouvait, les combattants étaient exceptionnels. D'ailleurs, malgré toutes ces années, il n'était jamais parvenu au sommet de cette tour. Car le plus puissant combattant de la tour était invaincu depuis plus de 10 ans. Pour assister à un de ses combats, il fallait réserver plus d'un an à l'avance. Le billet pouvait dépasser le million de jenys.

Yoansen Peruka était le maitre du 248 ème étage. Il comptait plus de 200 victoires à son actif et personne n'ignorait qui il était.

L'ascenseur monta pratiquement au sommet de la tour avant de s'arrêter à deux étages du sommet. A ce niveau, moins de dix personnes occupaient les lieux. Anne sentait que l'étage était quasi vide ici, apparemment, il fallait faire un combat tous les trois mois. Mais les personnes ayant atteint ce niveau étaient de puissants combattants qui devaient avoir une vie en plus du combat. Ils pouvaient être hunter, chef d'entreprise, gangsters, maitre d'école martial… bref, des gens occupés. Ce qui leur faisait maxi trois combats dans l'année plus le tournoi de l'Olympia, le seul moment où ils pouvaient observer l'homme le plus fort du monde au combat.

Anne observait la vue de cette ville, blasée. Plus on prenait de la hauteur, moins tout ceci n'avait d'importance. A part la tour de combat, le reste de cette ville était minable. La peinture s'écaillait, les lampadaires clignotaient, à certains endroits la végétation transperçait le béton… Quelques quartiers pouvaient bien être abandonnés. Et pourtant, la foule ne désemplissait jamais dans cette immense tour des combats. Ici, l'argent coulait à flots. Comme si la crise n'avait pas de prise. On voyait toute sorte de gens aller et venir de toutes les classes sociales. Certains tentaient le tout pour le tout afin de gravir la tour et laisser leur nom dans l'histoire bien que d'autres soient là pour gagner un maximum d'argent afin de rembourser leurs dettes. Et puis au milieu, il y avait les parieurs.

C'étaient les pires.

Le noble monde du combat martial n'était plus que réduit à l'état de divertissement des masses, si ce n'était de divertissement mondain. Les gens ne se battaient même plus pour sauver leurs vies mais pour gagner toujours plus d'argent, même si ça signifiait livrer des combats truqués. C'était juste pathétique.

\- Oh ! Anne chérie ! s'écria soudain son père qui la prit dans ses bras et la souleva du sol avant de la faire tourner dans les airs. Tu es venu voir ton papa ! Tu es si A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E !

En fait, on l'avait juste amadouée avec des cadeaux et trainée jusqu'ici. Elle aurait préféré ne pas venir. Mais son frère était venu la chercher lui-même, peu importe ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, il lui aurait été impossible de refuser. Parfois elle se demandait si on ne la prenait pas pour une sorte d'animal domestique ?

\- Pa. Fit froidement Kasper. Tu l'effraie.

\- Hein ? Ah…. Oups, désolé chérie. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à venir observer mon combat dans les loges vip demain. Les gens s'arrachent les placent comme des charognards….

\- Merci papa, je suis très heureuse.

\- Tu vois ? Fit il à l'attention de son fils. Je t'avais dit que ça lui plairait.

En fait, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire ces temps-ci. Elle n'aimait pas la manière brutale et brouillonne que son père employait. Il combattait toujours de manière tape à l'œil dans le but d'avoir le public dans la poche et surtout pour humilier ses adversaires qui se doutent bien qu'il ne les prennait pas un seul instant au sérieux.

Même avec elle, il en faisait de même. Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire n'aurait de prise sur lui.

Elle était condamnée à accepter la gentillesse de telles personnes. Des personnes détestables qui prétendaient être sa famille. Toutes ces années n'avaient pas réussi à faire passer le gout amer qu'elle avait dans sa bouche. Et pourtant ce n'était si désagréable, le luxe, le confort, le fait de ne plus jamais souffrir de faim ou d'intimidation, de porter ce qu'il y avait de plus cher, de plus précieux… C'était plutôt exaltant mais…

L'examen des Hunter l'avait fait réfléchir. Malgré cette identité factice, Anne avait un rêve. Elle rêvait de pouvoir choisir son avenir et souhaitait que sa famille accepte ce choix. Mais elle savait que c'était inutile d'espérer.

\- Oh… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais être hunter. Fit tout d'un coup son père. C'est un choix surprenant venant de toi.

\- Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Répliqua-t-elle sans manquer d'aplomb. Et puis on m'a mise au défi d'essayer. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien voir leurs têtes maintenant vu que j'ai réussi.

\- Anne… qui t'as forcé à t'inscrire ?

\- ?

D'un coup, le visage de son père changea du tout au tout et il l'empoigna violemment.

\- J'ai dit, qui sont ceux qui t'ont forcé à participer !

\- Arrêtes…. Tu me fais…mal… se débâta Anne au bord des larmes. Papa ! croassa-t-elle.

D'un coup, il la relâcha et retrouva son habituel sourire de Papa gâteux.

\- Désolé… Papa s'est emporté. Mais il faut comprendre que j'avais très peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Ces examens sont très dangereux. Si jamais tu avais été blessé… Mais heureusement, tu n'as rien.

\- Je suis fatiguée P'a. J'aimerai me reposer.

\- Oh oui…. Attends, on va te trouver une chambre.

Il claqua des doigts et un majordhomme arriva au pas de course, prit compte des ordres et montra à Anne le chemin vers sa chambre dans la tour. A peine eut elle franchi le seuil de la porte qu'elle soupira. Enfin tranquille… Et ce vieux était un putain de paranoïaque !

De l'autre côté, on les entendait crier. Anne se boucha les oreilles et s'enfouit sous les couettes. Son sommeil fut agité.

Le lendemain… Sa tête était effrayante. On l'avait réveillée tôt pour elle ne savait quelle raison étrange. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle n'ait plus une enfant, le majordome n'en avait cure, disant que ce n'était pas à lui, mais à monsieur d'en juger.

C'était usant… Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête et traina des pieds jusqu'au luxueux salon où l'attendait son père et son frère déjà habillés.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être matinaux… fit Anne en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Il est 10 h du matin. Répliqua Kasper. On m'attend pour une mission importante, un cyclone qui dévale la côte est. Ils l'ont appelé Caligula et il y a déjà une dizaine de régions touchées. On doit sauver les victimes et je reviens tout juste de la zone. On a stoppé la tempête cette nuit et on a besoin de médecins.

\- … Je rêve ou te me demandes de venir ?

\- Tu ne rêves pas. Tu es hunter non ? C'est ta première mission.

\- Et le match de papa ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas trésor… Il y en aura un autre dans trois mois, bonne route.

Et c'est ainsi qu'on l'embarqua dans une autre histoire. Mission humanitaire au pays Rogada, à 2000 km de la tour céleste sur le continent de Mugua, le continent où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Apparemment il y avait des centaines de milliers de blessés et de nombreux cas d'amputation. Anne se massa l'arête du nez. Pour un baptême du feu en tant qu'hunter médecin, y'avait pas pire.

**A suivre….**


	6. Humanitaire X Symptômes X Là bas

**Chapitre 6 : Humanitaire X Symptômes X Là bas**

Le pays Rogada est un pays cotier dont le territoire engobe toute la côte ouest du continent Mugua, jusqu'à sa frontière avec la république de Padokia. Rogada est un empire qui englobe un quart du continent Mugua et compte une vingtaine de régions. C'est un pays d'accès libre bien que certaines régions ou villes soient classifiées. Cet empire est sur les 250 pays composant ce monde, un des vingt plus riches. Dans ce pays, la mendicité est un crime et l'on y trouve très facilement du travail. L'éducation est à un stade élevé et les sujets de cet empire sont satisfaits de leur mode de vie. La moitié des régions de cet empire sont littorales ce qui a obligé le pays à se tourner exclusivement vers le commerce ou la production maritime.

Cependant, à cause d'une tempête à l'intensité défiant l'échelle Travis, l'économie du pays est à l'arrêt et la moitié du pays est paralysé. L'empire a donc sollicité l'association des hunters pour aider à la reconstruction des villes et au secours du peuple. Ce qui s'avéra être une catastrophe pour le peuple de Rogada tout entier fut une incroyable Aubaine pour Anne. Tant de blessés à soigner pourrait lui permettre de se faire la main et surtout de prouver qu'elle était digne d'être une hunter médecin.

\- Il y a plus d'une centaine de hunters sur le coup et des milliers d'affiliés. C'est vraiment un très gros coup, Anne. Prévint Kasper. Tu peux refuser si tu veux, je comprendrai. C'est vrai que je me suis un peu emporté devant Pa, mais ça ne doit pas t'obliger à…

\- J'ai besoin de ce job. Les hunter medecin agissent en équipe ou se font embaucher par d'autres hunter en fonction de leurs capacités. Si je ne prouve pas que j'ai du talent, impossible d'avancer.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais fais attention tout de même, je ne peux pas contrôler avec quelle équipe tu tomberas et si ces personnes sont dignes de confiance ou pas.

\- Compris. Je ferai attention.

Leur véhicule continua de rouler jusqu'à une sorte de camp rempli de diverses tentes. Apparemment, des camps de ce type, il y en avait des centaines, des camps de réfugiés qui avaient tout perdus durant le terrible cyclone Caligula. Anne sortit de la voiture avec sa malle et regarda tout autour d'elle, dépaysée. Puis tout d'un coup, un homme en blouse blanche arriva droit sur eux et serra la main de son frère.

\- Kasper Peruka je présume ? Merci pour votre aide la nuit dernière. Ca a pu éviter la mort de beaucoup de monde.

\- Merci. Vous devez être le chef de ce champ.

\- En effet, je me nomme Stein Lockhart.

\- Vous êtes… murmura il surprit. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, c'est un honneur.

\- De même. Fit Lockhart en souriant. Et, qui est ce ?

\- Ma sœur, Anne Peruka. Elle vient de réussir l'examen hunter. Elle peut être utile.

Le chef du camp acquiesça sans rien dire d'autre. D'un signe de tête, il appela une recrue et lui donna des ordres brefs. Ce dernier fit signe à Anne de le suivre rapidement vers les locaux.

Kasper observa sa sœur partir et soupira. Stein Lockhart, le Roi des Abeilles. Un vrai ponte dans le monde des hunter scientifiques. Il a été le précurseur et l'inventeur de nombreuses drogues et médicaments aujourd'hui utilisés dans le monde entier. Mais il reste un individu dangereux sous la coupe d'un des zodiaque les plus problématiques au monde. Une personne qu'il déteste beaucoup, la Zodiaque affilié au Serpent, Geru. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas à la croiser ici.

\- Je m'appelle Victorino, mais appelles moi Vito. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Anne.

\- Bien. Il faut que tu mettes cette combinaison et que tu te stérilises avant de t'occuper des refugiés. C'est une simple mesure de précaution. La plupart d'entre eux ont perdus leurs papiers donc il va falloir les interroger, les lister et faire des bilans de santé. On a déjà trié la population du camp en fonction de leur état. Tu t'occuperas donc des cas minimes qui vont bientôt être réinsérés. S'il y a un problème, tu m'appelles. A cause du manque de hunter, il va falloir que tu t'occupes seule de l'accueil des réfugiés avec une équipe d'humanitaire. Même si tu n'es qu'une débutante, penses-tu pouvoir y arriver ?

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

…

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était sur place et qu'elle répétait inlassablement le même discours. Qui êtes-vous ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Avez-vous une famille ? Des amis dans la région ? D'où venez-vous ? etc… Le travail avançait péniblement mais il devait être fait.

Le soucis, c'est que les combinaisons qu'ils portaient tous posaient problèmes. Les gens croyaient qu'ils étaient parqués au camp parce qu'il y avait un problème. Anne était convaincue que le port de cette combinaison effrayait les réfugiés. Elle était orange et couvrait toutes les parties du corps. C'était le genre de combinaison qu'on ne faisait porter au personnel médical qu'en cas de grave épidémie. Alors quoi ? A quoi tout ceci rimait ? Personne ne développait des risques de maladie contagieuse. Avaient-ils peur que la promiscuité entre les personnes puissent fatalement conduire à ce genre de chose, ou bien détenaient ils une information qu'elle ignorait ?

Quelques jours plus tard, la tentions arriva à son paroxysme et un homme tenta de la frapper lorsqu'elle lui demanda de faire quelques tests afin de vérifier son état de santé. Il tenta même de s'enfuir et certains autres tentèrent d'en faire de même. Anne se mit à soupirer. Les patients paniqués, c'était une plaie.

\- Comme je vous le disais, nous sommes là pour veiller sur vous à ce que vous alliez bien. Vos propos incohérents ne font qu'effrayer les autres patients. Fit calmement Anne.

\- Vous mentez ! On nous cache quelque chose ! s'écria l'homme effrayé. Sinon pourquoi nous feraient ils autant de tests et porteraient-ils des combinaisons ? La tempête a du être contaminée. On va tous… mourir !

A partir de ce moment-là, ce fut l'émeute. Les réfugiés se ruèrent vers le personnel humanitaire qui n'avait aucune arme à sa disposition pour empêcher tout ça.

\- Il…il faut fuir ! s'écria un des humanitaires présents. Ces gens ne sont pas dans leur état normal. Ils…

\- Restez là où vous êtes et ne bougez pas. Fit Anne. Je vais régler le problème. Fit-elle d'une voix lasse.

\- Mais…comment ? Ils sont plus d'un millier !

\- Avez-vous oublié ? Je suis hunter vous savez.

Cette phrase qui était censé les rassurer n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Qui était cette fille si frêle qui croyait que quelques mots pouvaient résoudre une telle situation ?

Ils virent cette étrange jeune fille enlever un de ses gants de protection et après, une étrange brise souffla sur les lieux, avec une lourde odeur de médicament. Et d'un coup, tous s'écroulèrent. Les mille personnes de cette partie du camp. Les humanitaires n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Que leur avait elle fait ?

\- On se remet au travail, fit Anne. On a interrogé tous ces gens. Maintenant, on les ausculte et on les confie à l'armée. Commençons par les contestataires. Demain ils disent qu'il y en aura encore d'autres.

\- Compris !

…

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est comme je vous l'ai dit, commandant. Fit Vito. On frôlait l'émeute chez les cas minimes et il y aurait pu y avoir des morts. Cette fille, je pense qu'elle a utilisé le nen sur ces personnes pour toutes les calmer. Elle doit être de la manipulation.

\- Hum… Pour le moment on fait avec. Surveilles la et laisse la faire ce qu'elle veut.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle va poser problème ? Pardon. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret… fit Vito en reculant, terrifié.

\- Tant que cette gamine s'occupe des minimes et ne vient pas poser problème, tout ira bien et j'irai même jusqu'à lui faire des recommandations. Mais si elle se met sur mon chemin et bousille mes expériences….

\- C'est une Peruka. On devrait laisser Shun s'en occuper au cas où ça puisse arriver.

\- Hum….peu importe, ce n'est pas si important. Et….Shun ? Comment ça se passe du côté des cas sérieux ? Sait-on d'où venait ce cyclone ? Des traces de nen ?

Le dénommé Shun secoua la tête, négatif.

\- Donc, ce n'est pas une résurgence d'un combat entre utilisateur de nen… Dans ce cas, si jamais on trouve quelques substances que ce soit… la situation risque de devenir très intéressante vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Master, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que ça puisse venir, de … **là bas** ?

\- Surveille ta langue, gamin. C'est tabou. Si c'était le cas, ce royaume dans son intégralité risque d'être mis sous quarantaine par le V5 et toute la population sera emprisonnée dans des camps. Ça sera la panique.

Vito observa avec effroi son supérieur. Au lieu d'être désolé pour tous ces gens il ricanait. Ce dernier détourna le regard et réajusta ses lunettes. Il ne voulait pas être au courant. Et surtout, ne pas être impliqué dans ses actions douteuses. Par contre, il devait tout de même le prévenir des résultats des diverses autopsies qu'il avait pratiquées.

\- J'ai prélevé des échantillons sur certains cadavres. Des graines avaient commencées à germer dans certaines membranes. Je les ai confiés à notre botaniste hunter.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non, rien de particulier pour le moment.

\- Prévenez-moi au moindre signe d'évolution. Ces graines doivent impérativement être conservées dans un endroit stérile loin de toute créature ou être humain. Cette recrue est-elle digne de confiance ? Je déteste le travail bâclé.

\- Oui, elle nous a été envoyée par une des Zodiaque, Kurukku-sama.

\- La Poulette….bon, ça veut dire que cette personne connait son travail. C'est déjà ça.

\- Une dernière question. Si jamais ces graines sont toxiques et qu'elles ont échappées au contrôle médical, que dire à la fille Peruka ?

\- Et que veux-tu qu'elle fasse ?

…

En quelques jours, une routine finit par s'installer. Les gens arrivaient et repartaient du camp dans le calme. Les examens ne montraient aucun sine de maladie en particulier et les réfugiés semblaient de bonne humeur.

Mais ça ne dura pas.

A partir de là, les choses commencèrent lentement à se dégrader.

**A suivre…**


	7. Tnp X Panique X 31 jours

**Chapitre 7 : Tnp X Panique X 31 jours  
**

\- Je ne peux pas partir ! On ne peut pas les laisser ! s'exclama Anne tandis qu'elle se débattait.

Presque tout le monde quittait la zone. Ils comptaient laisser ces gens mourir. Ca la rendait malade. Enragée même. De terribles souvenirs semblaient ressurgir de sa mémoire à cet instant. Des souvenirs qu'elle peinait à contenir et qui se mêlaient à la réalité de ce triste carnage. Kasper Peruka serra les dents. Il n'aurait pas dû l'amener, il avait pensé bien faire en donnant un coup de pouce à sa carrière mais…. Qui aurait pu prévoir que les choses deviendraent si chaotiques ?

Deux semaines plus tôt :

Tout semblait bien se passer. Les humanitaires avaient décidés de retirer leurs combinaisons afin de ne plus effrayer les civiles. L'ambiance dans le camp s'améliorait. Anne commençait à devenir populaire et courait d'un endroit à l'autre pour veiller sur tous ces gens. On lui avait confié la gestion de toute la zone minime. Elle avait la confiance et le respect des personnes. Lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle jouait avec les enfants et essayait de leur donner un peu d'espoir, que les choses allaient vite s'arranger.

Mais elle ignorait que le camp tout entier était devenu une poudrière.

Dans les laboratoires du camp, on s'affolait. Le chef de la zone hasard suait à grosse goutte sous sa lourde combinaison alors que le visage de la spécialiste botanique virait au bleu. Elle s'effondra au sol, prise de cours par le choc de leurs découvertes. Shun, le chef de ce complexe gardait son calme mais cherchait déjà ses mots. Comment éviter la panique ?

\- Alors ?

Une guêpe venait d'arriver. Un des mouchards de son boss, Stein Lockhart.

\- La spécialiste s'est trompée. Fit stoïquement Shun. Ce n'était des graines, mais du pollen. Et il se propage vite. Il se nourrit des tissus organiques et pompe le sang pour s'étendre comme une sorte de parasite, du mycellium. Il lui faut deux semaines pour s'installer complètement et apparaitre sur la peau sous forme de champignon.

\- Et après ?

\- Il explose. Et il se propage. C'est un agent pathogène de type SS hautement mortel. Nous l'avons appelé Tnp, la plante explosive. Nous ne connaissons aucune plante possédant les mêmes propriétés dans ce monde. Ce pollen pourrait-il vraiment venir de…

\- Il faut enfermer ces gens et tout bruler. C'est le seul moyen de sauver l'autre partie du pays. Par contre, les gars du V5 risquent de se pointer et de poser des questions. Ecoutes… on va tuer et incinérer ces gens avant qu'ils n'explosent. Cela réduira les risques de contagion. Sais-tu si le pollen a une durée de vie précise ?

\- Kasper Peruka a mené l'enquête auprès des services météorologiques et le cyclone Caligula se serait formé plus haut au nord-est. Il couvait depuis plus de quatre mois avant de venir s'écraser sur les côtes. On peut donc considérer que la durée de vie du pollen est d'au moins 4 mois, voire plus.

\- Et merde…. Il va falloir prévenir tous les hunters de la marche à suivre. Pour le moment, gardes tout ça sous silence.

Dans son bureau Lockhart s'inquiétait. Tout commençait à sortir de sous son contrôle. Cela pouvait être un nouveau sujet d'étude, mais que faire si des hunters commençaient à mourir ? On allait le taxer de Frankenstein des pathologies infectieuses. Et son rang au sein de l'organisation des hunters pourrait en pâtir. Il finit par appeler Vito. Ce dernier arriva au bout de quelques minutes, essoufflé. La tente du boss et la section des malades était aux antipodes l'une de l'autre.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, master ?

\- Tu vas ordonner à tous tes hommes de conserver à tout prix leurs combinaisons, même s'ils dorment. On passe la sécurité du site de rouge à noire, tu m'entends ?

\- Noire ? Fit le médecin choqué. Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant. La situation doit être critique.

Le code noire impliquait des mesures extrêmes tel que porter des combinaisons résistant à l'acide qu'il fallait nettoyer d'acide, puis de chaux et de différents alcools et rayonnements nucléaires avant de terminer par de la javelle pure jusqu'à pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment dortoir et ce à chaque rentrée et peu importe le temps que ça prenait.

A noter que lorsqu'Ebola frappa le royaume de Kakin cinquante ans plus tôt, on avait mis en place un code orange. On devine donc toute la dangerosité de ce nouvel agent pathogène qui ne laisse aucun pourcentage de survie derrière lui.

\- Comment vont les patients de ton secteur ?

\- Ils commencent déjà à montrer des symptômes. Fièvre, nausées, tremblements, propos incohérents ou aphasie. Certains crachent même du sang ou saignent des extrémités des membres.

\- Et les champignons ?

\- On a bien suivi vos indications en réduisant la température des salles à 10 degrés et en installant des déshumidificateurs. Mais nous craignons que ça ne suffise pas à enrailler la maladie. Cependant, nous arrivons à contenir les moisissures des corps, mais c'est assez horrible à voir. Ces gens vivent l'enfer et aucun de nous ne peut les aider…

\- Et pourtant, rajouta Lockhart, ce n'est rien comparé à la zone hasard. Nous sommes obligés de transporter les malades dans des housses enveloppées de nen et les confiner dans des zones stériles aux températures négatives pour tenter de tuer les champignons mais… ils ont déjà commencés à exploser.

\- Misère…

Alors que le chef et son subordonné parlaient, un autre médecin en combinaison arriva en courant, paniqué.

\- Chef ! C'est terrible !

\- Que se passe-t-il Ebiza ? fit ce dernier las.

\- Les humanitaires de la zone minime…. Ils commencent à tousser et à avoir de la fièvre !

\- Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama Vito. Comment est-ce possible ?!

\- Ils avaient décidés de retirer leurs combinaisons afin d'obtenir la confiance des malades. Ces derniers se sont révoltés la semaine dernière.

\- Les imbéciles…. Il faut totalement boucler la zone. Que personne n'entre ou ne sorte de la zone minime. Quiconque en sort ou tente de s'échapper sera tué, personnel y compris.

\- Et la Peruka ? C'est un hunter.

\- La maladie touche tout le monde. Répliqua Lockhart. Elle était responsable de cette zone. Sa négligence coutera donc la vie de plus d'une centaine d'humanitaires et la sienne. Il n'y a aucun antidote connu et les chances de survie sont de zéro. Que dire de plus ?

**…**

Kasper Peruka arriva à la réunion des hunters avec vingt minutes de retard en ouvrant la porte à coup de pieds. Il surprit la plupart des hunters présents mais sans plus. Ce que disait Lockhart était plus dangereux encore.

\- Donc, comme je le disais avant que mister Peruka ne vienne nous interrompre, est que nous devons agir vite et de manière coordonnée. Nous avons été obligés de prévenir les autorités du V5 et la famille royale afin d'obtenir leur accord pour abréger ce génocide dans les meilleures conditions. Nous vous avons à tous remis une liste des capacités de nen que nous cherchons pour éradiquer ce mal. Si l'un d'en vous connait un hunter susceptible de maitriser une de ces compétences, je lui ferai parvenir dans les meilleurs délais un contrat d'embauche et une prime faramineuse. Des questions ? Oui, mister Peruka ? Fit-il avec beaucoup de lassitude et de fatigue.

\- Pourquoi ma petite sœur est-elle enfermée avec des malades dans une zone à risque ?! Sortez la de là immédiatement ! exigea-t-il

\- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Lockhart. Votre sœur est responsable de ce qui lui arrive. Il est hors de question que nous prenions le risque de contaminer le reste de nos forces juste pour vous faire plaisir ! Vous aussi, vous devriez songer à votre sécurité.

Aussitôt, le Nen de Kasper se mit à grésiller. Son regard vira au jaune alors qu'il regardait Lockhart avec une rage contrôlée. L'homme face à lui recula, conscient de la masse de colère et de haine tournée vers lui.

\- Je te préviens, si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma sœur, tous autant que vous êtes, je vous tuerai. Tous.

Les hunters présents se mirent à frémir. Ils connaissaient la force de Kasper et savaient qu'en plus d'être single hunter environnemental, il était aussi hunter de liste noire. Sa petite sœur était si importante à ses yeux qu'il était prêt à se mesurer au grand tabou de l'organisation hunter : tuer un de ses homologues. Car dès que cela serait fait, il courrait le risque d'être pourchassé par tous les autres.

\- Nous verrons. Répliqua Lockhart.

\- Quand ?

\- Dans un mois. Si votre sœur est encore vivante dans un mois, nous vous promettons de la Ilibérer. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion. A moins d'un miracle…

Fidèle à lui-même, il partit en claquant la porte, tel un coup de vent. Lockhart haussa les épaules et poursuivit son discourt comme si de rien n'était. Il en avait que faire de ses états d'âme et encore moins de la survie de cette gamine. Mais il ne voulait pas pour autant subir les poudres du patriarche Peruka qui était connu pour être revanchard et cruel.

…

Une semaine plus tard, l'enfer s'abattait sur les minimes. Fièvre, convulsions… Anne courait d'un endroit à l'autre pour faire de son mieux, pour sauver des vies. Mais l'état des gens empirait et même ses collègues… Ils finissaient tous par mourir ou se tuer. Certains par excès de folie tentèrent de s'échapper et ils se firent tirer dessus sans hésitation.

Mais Anne essayait toujours d'aider, de soigner… Elle continuait de courir, affairée. Après deux semaines, il ne restait plus de médecins… Et après trois semaines… Elle n'avait plus la force psychologique pour tenir son scalpel. Il n'y avait plus personne de vivant.

Anne n'osait même plus lever les yeux et regarder la zone. Elle ne put que s'asseoir, lasse en se prenant la tête dans les mains, usée. Elle refusait de croire que toutes ces personnes étaient condamnées dès le début. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il se passait, les informations ne passaient plus. Mais malgré tout, elle avait suffisamment faim pour manger un copieux sandwich sans pour autant être affectée par le carnage et l'odeur de mort qui aurait pu faire suffoquer n'importe qui d'autre.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils enregistraient ce qu'il se passait dans la zone. Une semaine plus tôt, les envoyés du V5 étaient venus constater les dégâts de cet horrible cyclone et ce qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Leur rôle était de cacher au reste du monde l'existence d'un monde inconnu encore plus dangereux qu'ils pouvaient se l'imaginer. Une boite de Pandore faisant les trois quarts de leur planète.

L'envoyé du V5 semblait jeune pour la lourde tâche qui lui était donné. Sa peau était blafarde, ses cernes, plus imposantes que jamais, depuis quand n'avait-il pas pris une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Les tasses de café à moitié finies s'entassaient sur son bureau et prenaient presque tout l'espace de ce dernier. Il y avait des écrans sur le mur derrière lui et il passait ses journées à les regarder, à rembobiner, à remettre en marche ou sur pause puis à griffonner dans son carnet tout corné. S'en était devenu une obsession, quelque chose qui le faisait tenir sur la durée, qui faisait que ses yeux s'injectait de sang et qu'il s'en foutait.

Et cette chose, c'était cette fille : Anne Peruka.

Pourquoi était-elle encore vivante ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle semblait insensible à tous ces morts, ces cadavres explosés ? Tout ce qu'elle faisait du matin jusqu'au soir, c'était nettoyer, bruler, entasser et déplacer. On était en plein été et tout pourrissait et se nécrosait à vue d'œil. N'importe qui de bien constitué et de normal irait jusqu'à vomir ses tripes et s'effondrer psychologiquement.

Il croyait même l'entendre chanter, fredonner. Ça lui donna à son tour envie de vomir.

Malgré tout, il ne perdit pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait à l'écran. Pas une seule. C'était pour lui plus qu'un devoir patriotique ou sécuritaire. C'était comme si quelque chose de l'ordre du sacré venait le surprendre au milieu de l'horreur.

L'émerveillement qu'il ressentit le mitigea.

**A suivre…**


	8. La boite de Pandore

**Chapitre 8 : La boite de Pandore**

Un mois. 31 jours.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Anne regarda d'un œil vide les personnes en combinaison qui tentèrent de s'approcher. Ces monstres qui avaient regardés toutes ces personnes mourir sans rien faire. Ces lâches. Mais sa colère retomba bien vite. Elle était insignifiante et hors de propos. Elle était un hunter et son job ne demandait pas d'éprouver une telle émotion. Et pourtant… Comment pouvait-elle contrôler toute cette bile qui lui remontait du fin fond de ses entrailles ?

Elle se leva tranquillement sans faire d'histoire alors que les hommes en combinaison n'osaient même pas la toucher. Ils la regardaient avec effroi, crainte et presque dégout. Peut-être même criaient ils intérieurement à l'injustice. Ils avaient tous été les témoins impuissants de cet acte terrible aux proportions bibliques. Personne n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher et ils n'osaient plus compter les morts. Les protections qu'ils portaient faisaient plus de la moitié de leurs poids et rendait leurs progression difficile.

Alors qu'elle quitta la zone tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, vers cette personne étrange et effrayante qui avait survécu à cette horrible infection qui faisait exploser des gens et dont le taux de survie était de zéro. Lockhart l'observait avec des yeux brillants, il comptait bien s'en servir comme cobaye et l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

L'homme du V4 observa la situation d'un œil plus sombre. Entre l'émerveillement et la peur, il avait choisi la peur. Il était impossible qu'un être humain normal puisse survivre à ça, même un hunter. Il eut presque un sursaut lorsqu'il vit un blondinet courir vers elle et l'enlacer, fou d'inquiétude. N'avait-il pas peur d'elle ? Durant ces dernières semaines il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que sa sœur allait tenir, qu'elle était forte et qu'il y croyait. Peu osaient lui répondre car tous croyaient assister à un drame.

\- Allons-y, fit simplement Kasper. On ne peut plus rien faire pour cet endroit.

_\- _Mais… fit Anne qui avait du mal à émerger. _Je ne peux pas partir ! On ne peut pas les laisser !_

Kasper avait du mal à comprendre. De qui parlait-elle, il ne restait plus personne derrière cette porte.

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais il faut te faire une raison, tous ces gens….

Tout d'un coup il la vit trembler et s'effondrer au sol, en pleurant des mots incompréhensibles dans une langue inconnue.

\- Il semblerait que votre sœur se sente mal, fit Lockhart avec un faux air bienveillant. On devrait lui faire quelques analyses.

Kasper plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit le regard malsain que portait le double hunter sur sa sœur. Lorsque le scientifique comprit qu'on soutenait violemment son regard, il le détourna sans pour autant abandonner son objectif. Pour ce faire, il demanda l'aide du représentant du V4 sur le site :

\- Mister Melborow, toutes nos recherches portent à croire que cette épidémie est due à un paramètre dont actuellement vous êtes le seul à en assumer la conséquence. Le V4 dispose de toutes les prérogatives concernant cette affaire, ce qui inclue l'examen poussé de cette fille ! fit il par s'exclamer, à bout de patience.

Pour la première fois, le regard terne d'Anna croisa celui de cette personne. Et il eut peur. Cependant, sa vie n'était rien face à ce danger. Les consignes devaient être respectées à la lettre.

\- Les règles sont les règles. Fit il la gorge légèrement enrouée. Si seulement il s'agissait d'une pathologie anodine… Mais les conséquences nous dépassent, des milliers de personnes sont mortes et la moitié du pays Rogada est devenue inhospitalière pour l'homme ! Des réponses sont attendues de la part de tous ces survivants.

Anna allait dire quelque chose, mais son frère l'en empêcha.

\- Et qu'est qu'un petit bureaucrate dans votre genre peut-il faire ?! Savez-vous qui nous sommes ?! Nous sommes les héritiers de la famille Peruka ! Et notre père, Joansen Friedrich Peruka est un des 14 ducs de l'empire de Kakin ! Et notre mère est la sœur de l'empereur, son unique sœur ! Selon les lois dont nous dépendons, rien ni personne ne peut forcer un membre de la haute noblesse à faire une chose dont il ne veut pas, à part si sa grandeur impériale vous en donne la permission ! acheva Kasper avec énervement.

Les choses devinrent suspectes pour pas mal de monde. Pourquoi ce hunter s'époumonait il à les convaincre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire des analyses même de routine sur la fille. Et beaucoup commençaient à se demander pourquoi ce qui rendit l'atmosphère palpable.

\- Et quand bien même… L'empire de Kakin ne fait pas partie du V4, il n'a aucune influence sur nos missions. Répliqua froidement Melborow.

Kasper sua à grosses gouttes. Ces imbéciles ignoraient tout du pouvoir de sa sœur. Une fois leurs tests terminés, ils risquaient de faire une découverte si terrifiante qu'ils seraient obligés d'en venir aux actes les plus extrêmes. C'était très délicat.

\- Si je vous laisse faire ces analyses, fit elle blasée, vous me laisserez partir ?

\- Bien sûr. Répondit l'homme du V4. Je m'y engage.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Le V4 regroupe les 4 plus puissants pays du monde, qui se soucierait d'un hunter inconnu venant de Kakin ? J'accepte donc de faire ces analyses, uniquement pour vous prouver que je n'ai pas peur et pas parce qu'on m'y aurait forcé.

\- Je comprends.

\- Et il est hors de question que le directeur Lockhart et les membres de son équipe puissent faire quoi que ce soit me concernant ou que qui que ce soit en dehors des cadres du V4 aient connaissance de ces informations.

\- … Melborow était interloqué, cette fille toujours dans l'adolescence faidait preuve d'un calme et d'un sérieux terrifiant. Et non loin, Lockhart avait la tête d'une personne sur le point de commettre l'irréparable.

\- Vous avez entendu ma sœur ? Fit Kasper excédé. Prenez toutes les radios et prises de sang que vous voulez, mais faites-le avec des médecins qui vous sont apparentés. Si jamais on apprend que le V4 a fait fuité ces infos, le clan Peruka dans son intégralité vous prendra en chasse.

Sur ces mots, Anne suivit tranquillement l'envoyé du V4 vers une autre pièce. Kasper regarda la porte se refermer avant qu'il ne se fasse railler par Lockhart.

\- Eh bien… Cette gamine soit être un sacré cas pour être autant protégée…

\- Ma précieuse petite sœur vient de sortir vivante d'une expérience traumatisante. Il est normal que je souhaite à tout prix surveiller qui l'approche et ce qu'on lui fait. Elle est très sensible.

…

\- Bon retour chez vous, miss Peruka. Fit Melborow

Anne acquiesça calmement avant de rejoindre son frère vers une voiture qui les conduirait à l'aéroport le plus proche. De là, peut être reprendraient ils une vie normale.

Cependant, dans les laboratoires du V4 où l'équipe travaillait d'arrachepied, la stupéfaction laissa place à la peur. Au fur et à mesure des examens, ils se glacèrent d'effroi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Monsieur, nous …nous sommes perplexes. C'est la première fois que nous voyons un tel cas. Nous…

\- Pourriez-vous vous expliquer plus clairement ?

\- Ces précédents siècles, des pays sont rivalisés de cruauté et de malice afin de créer des poisons de plus en plus puissants. Il en existe un qui consiste à mélanger plus de trois poisons mortels afin de finalement transformer un individu en arme biologique. Généralement, lorsque le sang s'oxyde à l'air libre, il vire au noir.

\- Et pour cette fille, c'est le cas ?

\- Oui, répondit le scientifique. Mais pas que. Pour que ce poison fonctionne, on n'a besoin dans l'organisme que de trois poisons au maximum. Mais on a découvert dans son sang plus d'une centaine de poisons différents et…

\- Et ?

\- Des virus, des molécules, bactéries servant à la création de médicament. Dans ce sang, il y a assez pour tuer tout ce qui vit sur terre. Je pense que nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ces examens. Dit le scientifique. Elle pourrait bien être l'éternel patient zéro, celle dont toutes les épidémies pourraient découler.

Melborow se gratta le menton. Une vraie boite de pandore qu'ils avaient là. Avec de telles substances dans le sang, on pourrait penser qu'il est normal que son organisme n'ait pas été infecté par le pollen explosif, mais ceci n'explique pas tout. Le pollen provenant du continent caché est différent de tout ce qu'on connait sur terre. Ses incroyables capacités de survie en font un cauchemar ambulant et le pire, c'est que ça n'est qu'une plante basique là-bas. Quel virus aurait pu anéantir ce pollen invasif ? Il brulait d'en connaitre la réponse et malheureusement, cela nécessitait de nouvelles analyses plus poussées. Mais que faire ? Il venait tout juste de la laisser partir.

\- Vous croyez que les Peruka ont…. Insinua le scientifique. Si c'est le cas, je n'ose imaginer l'enfer dans lequel vit cette pauvre fille.

…

Trois semaines plus tard, Grande faculté de médecine de York Shin City.

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pu m'installer sans problème. J'ai une colocataire sympas, elle a toujours le mot pour rire et est un vrai cordon bleu. Non, tout va bien, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis. Et père ? Je vois… Les affaires n'est-ce pas ? Dis, tu comptes venir participer aux enchères ? Ah non ? Dommage, il y a un objet que je veux à tout prix acquérir, c'est assez unique pour la facture Benz, c'est bête. Oh ! Tu crois qu'oncle pourrait aider ? Qui sait… c'est vrai qu'il participe souvent aux enchères… mais il faudrait que j'aille le voir…. Laisses tomber, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec tout ça, ce sont mes affaires après tout. Oui ! S'il y a un problème, j'en parle directement à la famille, ne paniques pas, toi aussi tu dois avoir une mission à remplir, single hunter.

Elle raccrocha.

Anne Peruka faisait partie des rares étudiants ayant eu la chance d'être acceptés dans cette prestigieuse faculté connue pour la difficulté de ses cours, l'exigence de ses professeurs et le fait que contrairement à d'autres écoles de médecine, on ne juge que le talent et les résultats obtenu à l'examen d'entrée. Elle avait passé cet examen un peu avant celui des hunters. Il lui avait fallu travailler dur pour acquérir autant de savoir mais elle ne regrettait pas ce choix, bien au contraire. La tentaculaire métropole de York Shin City brillait de mille feux la nuit, il y avait toujours de l'agitation, ça lui changeait de la région rurale de Péruvie, où vers 19h passé on ne croisait plus personne dehors et où l'on passait son temps à éloigner le mauvais œil.

Elle travaillait en alternance entre ses cours à la fac et son job d'assistante à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs elle venait de finir une mission assez éreintante et n'osait même plus se demander à quel point ses cernes devaient être sombres. Un de ses cours principaux en amphi allait bientôt commencer et elle n'aimait pas arriver en retard. Surtout pas un jour d'examen.

Dans la précipitation, elle heurta quelqu'un par mégarde et tenta de s'excuser, mais dès qu'elle vit son visage, elle devint soudain muette.

\- Bordel de merde…. Fit l'homme face à elle. De toutes les possibilités… Pourquoi faut-il encore que ça tombe sur moi ? Je suis maudit ou quoi ?

Elle faillit se mettre à rire avant de tout de suite retrouver son sérieux.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, Léorio.

\- C'est monsieur Léorio ! s'exclama-t-il, excédé.

\- Mais certainement.

Anne sourit de plus belle, il ne lui avait pas serré la main cette fois ci.

**A suivre ...**


End file.
